


Sámiid Ædnan

by Perr1n



Category: The Thing - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: Ever so calmly does the sun give way to the moon, the wind carries the boat down the river.Ever so terribly does the embodiment of horror creep closer.





	1. Chapter 1

The halls were dark, the power replaced by emergency lights. Each foot step echoed like a gunshot, long since had the screaming stopped.

The creator of the footsteps feels how her boots encounter resistance as they land on the gun metal grey floor, the sticky red that stains them having begun to dry.

In one hand she clutches her only weapon, dismayed to see it only had enough charge left for a few more shots.

The lizard part of her brain yearned for an actual weapon, not this stun gun, but what little was left of her sanity pointed out the foolishness this desire.

Guns dont work on what made the halls of her vessel drip with blood. Nothing worked. It would simply pull itself up, limbs twisted, face nothing but a mask to hide the demon underneath, and lurch ever closer.

She had to reach the bridge, had to stop the creature before it took the helm and durected the vessel to some new world.

She would die, no doubt. But the least she could do was ensure noone else would.

Just then does a lone figure appear directly ahead. She freezes, barrel of the stun gun poised. He looks back, face blank, eyes without emotion.

She knew him, she and him would sit and joke, laugh and make merry. He was her brother, with great emphasis on WAS. 

Forward does he march, hand extended, face calm. A lucid sense of terror overtake her, she whimpering for him to stop.

It does not hear her, if it did it cared not. That blank canvas shuddered and twitched as he neared, slowly do those eyes take on a emotion.

It was something monstrous, somthing far beyond what she could ever hope to understand, to comprehend. 

Her legs ache, tears fill her eyes, the weapon clatters to the ground. She cant do it, she cant hurt him, even if it was just a costume 

She closes her eyes, she hears wet tearing, bones pop and rearrange. Something wet and cold brushes her lips, she opens, lets the tendril force its way into her, feels its rancid, corpse like length split, one going down, other going up.

She can feel it touch her brain matter, feeks more tear at her clothing to dig into her flesh. It hurts, it hurts so bad. 

But, just like one flips a light switch, she is turned off, everything going black as she drifts into her final slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

At long last had it reached its location, glancing about the college campus in mild curiosity. Head turning upward, through one of the windows does it spy a meat bag staring at it.

It looks up at the boy, it sees the lines that are his veins pulse, around it the throbbing of blood is near deafening. It resists the urge to bite the nearest one and suck them dry. Oh hell was it hungry, but it needed to be patient. It was smart enough to know that should it have any desire to live, it must repress its baser wants. And so, a cheery grin plastered on its face, it struts onward.</p>

Onward it goes, in search of a location to rest. It finds one, a shady little spot underneath a tree. Sitting down, the creature basks in the warm sun, thoroughly content to just lie there and take a nap, only for something to prod one leg.

A eye creaks open, observing the squirrel that was now sitting on its thigh. Amused, it reaches out and touches its furry little head, the critter scampering off once it realizes the rock it was on was alive.

With a sigh does the Creature stand back up, turning left as it finds what appears to be the dorms. Towards the room given to it, a twirl of the key is given before it enters, pausing as it hears a noise.

Breathing? Yes! Someone was in the room already. Perfect! Juuuuusssst perfect! Onward it creeps, the room dark save for a few streams of light emanating from the drawn curtains. Soon does it find the source of the sound, the lump under the bed rising and falling as it dreams.

HAnds reach out, grab at its prey's neck and mouth to silence it. From its quickly expanding maw does its true body rise to feed, only to pause once it catches the scent of its catch.

_Took you long enough_ Says its sibling as it rises. Relieved to know it was not alone, it tosses its bookbag into a corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsewhere does another thing continue to tap its fingers off the table in front of it. Its cells hunger, they crave. Soon will it not be able to contain its urges. Standing up, so fast and sudden is it that the meatbags around it turn their heads, It marches off. 

Loud, harsh barks assault its ears, It turning to see what its current bodies memories registered as a creature know as a dog. It knew dogs, Its first meal when it awoke so long ago was a dog. Not much in the way of meat, most pooches were muscles, but it was on the verge of exploding, it needed something and soon. Into the ally the barks come from does it go, honing in on the thing, which snarls and snaps it teeth it an attempt to scare it off, fearful that it would steal the few scraps of edible material scavenged from the topple trash-can next to it.

¨Shhh.¨ It whispers in its most soothing voice, from its pores does a relaxing pheromones emanate. Under the matted fur, it sees the beating of the dogs heart slow. ¨I´m not gonna hurt ya.¨ It hums, holding one hand out. With a sniff to mark its identity does the dog inch its head into the palm. Ẅith a smile does The Demon stroke the mongrels jaw. ¨Good girl.¨ It uses its other hand to pat her neck.

¨Very good girl.¨ It opens wide, and at last is it fed.

As it rises from the puddle of blood, admiring the craftsmanship of mold by which it created a new sibling in the shape of the dog, it hears the slow, steady clap of hands, the two turning to find what its nose confirms to be more of its kind. 

¨And here I thought I was all by myself¨ It says to the other three. The leader of the trio grins, ¨You thought wrong.¨


End file.
